


-C (podfic version)

by kittysprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles
Summary: Podfic reading of my fic -C





	-C (podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [-C](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943979) by [kittysprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles). 



Length: 3:38

Written and read by kittysprinkles  
Enjoy!!

https://www.dropbox.com/s/pdjd3giw1da2tdj/-C%20%28podfic%29.m4a?dl=0


End file.
